The Girl Who Changed Everything
by Tigris Jennyy
Summary: About an orphan who runs into the Weasleys. She might be a wizard! Good story! Please read. Some deatails from the story, some not. Thanks and please read.
1. My story and start

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN POTTER Authors notes-I hope you like the story or well chapter. If I get ten comments I will carry on writing. Thank you, enjoy.

I was just a four year old little girl when I went looking for my parents who changed their names so that ours were different, and they didn't give me their maiden names. I left at night, for I was never afraid of the dark, to search for them. See, they left me on an old lady's door-step. She had died the previous day. Her name was Mellioney Garth. She was eighty-eight. I hated that wicked woman. She tried to beat me, but I was a fast runner. I still remember her mocking me, "Orphan! No one will EVER love you! You are simply the off-spring off two freaks! Go cry you little arse!" Cry I did. But not of those names. Because of the truth that were in her vile words. I was an un-loved orphan. I didn't know that I would find more love than I would ever know. In more ways than one.

I took only what I would need. Clothes, food, and water. Nothing else. I had no idea that I was a wizard. Not yet. Two years I wondered around until one night I found a discarded newspaper and saw that my parents were dead. They left me with a very blurry photograph of them, but it was enough. For three more weeks I wondered around aimlessly. Then one glorious day, I stumbled upon a place a red-headed family called "The Borrow."

Two skinny, identical boys were pulling mean, ugly looking things from the ground, along with a preticually tall boy who looked younger, which would stumble around. As soon as they saw me they all stopped. Then a plump, beautiful woman came out of the marvelous house with a tired man, and just stared. A young girl about my age peeked out from behind the plump woman and smiled at me. The youngest boy started yelling "Is she a wizard? Is she a wizard?" "Jam it, Ron, if she isn't, then dad will have to abliviate her memory!" said the identical. At this point, I was utterly bewilded. The tired looking man took my arm and said to the Gingers, "I'll be back soon. I'm going to find out if she is a-" "Author! Don't you say that word again! Not while we don't know!" the plump woman shouted. "Sorry love." Tired man whispered before he did something with a stick-thing and I felt like I couldn't breathe and was being squeezed in a small, very small, tube. Suddenly, it all stopped, and we were at a big, shiny place with a pretty fountain in the centre. There were funny people all around wearing weird sorts of dresses and some with pointed hats with sticks. About that time, I thought 'Yep, I'm of my rocker.' But the tired man, a little more alert now, said "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."

"The Hoode-Whattie?" I asked. "Never mind, just come with me. I'll explain it all later." We walked a long way and eventually found a cubical sort of room, with an uptight looking man sitting at an uptight looking desk on an uptight looking chair. "Hello, Author. What brings you here today? It's your day off. I thought-" he looked up and saw me. "Who is this you have with you?" he questioned. "Mr. Crouch, this is…Well I'm not sure what is your name, young lady?" he asked. "Cretillya Moon Retearie." I answered. "Pardon?" they asked at the same time. "You pronounce it like this, Cre-Till-Ya Moon Re-Tear-ie." "Oh, what a name." Mr. Crouch said impolitely. "Anyway, I want to get her tested to see if she is a wizard. She wandered onto our front lawn and if she isn't, then we will have to erase he memory." Author said, preticually grim. "Yes, of course. Well, Miss….Umm… Miss Tearie, if you would be so kind as to fallow me." He gestured down the hallway. I looked at Author, and he nodded with a frown. So I followed Mr. Crouch, really hoping I was a wizard, because it sounded cool, and because I wanted to keep my memos.


	2. Wizard? Maybe

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POTTER Authors note: here is my second chapter please comment. Thanks.

"Come with me Miss Tearie." Mr. Crouch said impatiently. "Coming, and it's RETearie." I said mimicking his tone. "Watch you sharp tongue, young girl!" he said girl as if he were talking about a preticuallly icky spider that had fur, red eyes ,and two inch long legs. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my 'sharp' tongue when he turned his back and walked towards an elevator. He tapped his foot and said" Come on! I have three more appointments after this hour!" So I rushed double time to the elevator. Just as the door opened two bleached-blonde guys stepped out. One of them looked about one year older than me and the other one, hmmm I give him about 39-42. "Come now, Draco. We mustn't keep the Minster waiting on- oh! Hello there we were just coming to see you!" said the older Blonde. While they talked, me and the boy, apparently Draco just stared at each other menacingly. "Father, who is that?" Draco asked with no curiously in his voice. Only flat, drawing words. "Why don't I answer that, Young Mister Malfoy? This here is Miss Cretillya Moon Tearie." He said knowingly. I though my hands up in the air in frustration. I knew he was just doing that to agitate me. It was working. Very well. "Is there a problem Miss Tearie?" He said with a glint of sarcasm in his eyes. If that's even possible. "Yes! My name is RETearie, for the first and LAST time!" I had no idea who I was talking to at the time. I didn't even know what magic was! The older Malfoy reached out and slapped me! Everyone, except me, started laughing, while I resisted the urge to jump on the guy and rip all that blonde hair out of his head. NO ONE has EVER put a hand on me before, like that! Not even Mistress Meiolony! "Don't you EVER...Haha...talk to the...HA... Minister like...Haha...that...hahahahaha...haha...AGAIN!" The older blonde yelled. "Well, we better go before this litlle beast-'he pointed his finger at me "gets riled up again!" Everyone started laughing, again at his words. "I'll meet you in my office Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Crouch proclaimed. With that, we walked into the elevator and we were off! When the elevator door opened, I rushed out. Mr. Crouch was a little ways behind me. When he caught up, we walked in union down a VERY bright hallway, and to a tiny wooden door that looked heavy. Mr. Crouch opened the door, with some trouble.

Compared to the bright hallway, the room was quit dark. In the middle of the room sat a chair that looked like the thing that mistress Meiolony used to do her hair on special occasions. Mr. Crouch walked over to a high-tech looking control panel that had alot of buttons, gears, and levers. "Just sit in that chair and I'll do the rest." Mr. Crouch said. I could tell he was hiding something, most likely about the chair, but I walked over and sat down in it anyway. I sat down, Mr. Crouch pressed a button, and the strainer-part-thing lowered onto my head. "This might hurt…a lot!" Mr. Crouch said joyfully. Ohhh…so that was what he was hiding in his voice. What, WHAT! I felt an EXTREM pressure on my head, and then I passed out.

When I woke up, I was lying on something soft and I looked up and saw six red-heads standing above me. We were in a cozy little house. I liked it. It felt like the home I never had. The girl about my age, who looked extremely excited, shouted, "Congratulations! You a wizard!" Author explicated everything. The sticks, opps! Wands, Hogwarts, Spells, and Everything. He told me their names and about the Borrow.

TWO YEARS LATER: "Come on, Ginny! We need to-"I stopped when me and everyone else saw the girl standing at the exact place I stood two years ago. "Umm... My name is Airabella Amelia Snow." She said tentively. "Is she a wizard? Is she a wizard?" Ron shouted. Yep, history was repeating itself. Maybe she would be. It seemed unlikely but you know what? It could happen. I kinda zoned out for a moment there, but regained my senses when Author took he arm and did something called apperating, with a load pop, to the Ministry of Magic. I hope she faired far better than I did at that place.


	3. Hogwart's Betrayel

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTTER!

Author's note: O.K. Three Chapters down a whole life story to go. Please comment! Enjoy though!

Five week after October 19th, my birthday, I was eight, a little blonde girl with blue green eyes that looked like a raging sea. And almost as moist. "Are you lost little girl?" Mrs. Weasly asked. The little girl automatically shrunk away from the soft voice. I could see she has had a hard life. Just like me! "Is she a wizard!" Is she a wizard!" That daft Ronald shouted. "Jam it Ron! If she isn't, then Dad's going to have to abliviate her memory!" George yelled at the now scarlet Ron. "Is it just me or is history repeating itself?" I asked when Mr. Weasly came out on took her by the arm. He shot me a look that obviously said to quit blabbing. I get that look a lot. They apperated with a pop!

They were gone for two hours. We were sitting in the kitchen when she and Mr. Weasly came back in. She had a huge smile on her face. "I'm guessing she is a wizard?" Ginny Weasly, who had grown to be my best friend after so many fights, said testily. "Yes, and I already explained everything to her. Now what is your name and story?" Mr. Weasly asked her sweetly but sternly. "Well, my name is Airabella Amelia Snow." Airabella started. Never did she take her eyes off of me. "I was raised in an orphan home, until I was six. Then I went to an abusive family who often beat me. I stayed there until Four weeks ago. I left and somehow came here. Oh, and I know her." Airabella Pointed to me. "Nonsense! How would you know Cretillya!" Percy stammered. "Wait!" I said "I remember! I was at the same orphan house until Mistress Maloney gathered me. We were like this." I crossed my pointer finger and my middle finger together. "A miracle…!" Mrs. Weasly said under her breath. So low I could barely hear her. Me and Airabella were the only ones who looked at her.

Our time to go to Hogwarts Rolled around. By that time, me, Bella (Airabella), and Ginny had become the best of best of best friends. A week before we departed, Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly (Both of which insist I call them Molly and author), George and Fred, Ron, Ginny, Me , and Bella went to Diagon Alley to get books, Robes, quills, parchment, quiddich supplies, Gringots (Turns out I have a MASIVE bank account) Vault number 1009,The tree Broomsticks, and the pet store. I wanted a cat but decided against it. ~~~~~~~~ I ran into the red brick, expecting to run into it, but fell right though, and saw a scarlet, kinda like Ron when he saw a very nice Hermione, Train Engine. I said goodbye to Molly and Author, said hello to Hermione and Harry Potter, and a little misty Luna Lovegood. I sat in the same compartment as them. A platinum blonde boy came in and said "Well if it isn't-" He began. "Your father slapped me! Betrayal!" I yelled at the fairly good looking boy. "What is this I hear Malfoy?" Ron snapped. "Ahh, it's Tearie." He drawled on. "Retearie!" We all yelled in union. He backed up out of the compartment, because I had my wand pointed at him. My wand is 7 inches of Oakwood, Hongarian Horntail Dragon Heartstring, Solid, unbendable. When we got in Hogwarts, the first years lined up in the middle of the Great Hall, while Professor Mongonagol got the tree legged stool and the Sorting Hat. He sang a song and names were called. "Weasly, Ginny!" I looked at Harry and Ron come stumbling in with a greasy-haired man. Hermione was giving them a look that would kill. When they sat down, Ginny did too, on the stool, she didn't have to stay long. "GRYFFINDOR!" Name. Name. "Snow, Airabella!" Mongonagol called out. Bella nervously walked up and took a seat. "…GRYFFINDOR!" Her face flushed with relief. All the Gryffindors were cheering. Name. Name. Name. Name. Finally. "Retearie, Cretillya!" I walked up and sat down. The stool gave a little wobble. Professor Mongonagol slid the hat on my head, and it when down to my top lip. "Hmmm… Interesting. What a fascinating past." Some voice was in my head. I guessed it was the Sorting Hat. I wanted to rip it off my head for snooping. "Relax. You would be good in Gryffindor…but very nice in Slytherin. Ohh, Ravenclaw… Not Hufflepuff. What a future in Slytherin. Yes…I'm going with…SLYTHERIN!" He said that last word out loud. "Woahhh! "Came from the Slytherin table, but all the Weaslys, Harry, Hermione, and Bella were all booing. Fred and George were calling for a call-back. I was just thinking, 'I'm not sure that the Sorting Hat and Hogwarts itself has BETRAYED me…' Then I sat down next to an Astora Greengrass, changing my life forever….


End file.
